pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Electivire
|} Electivire (Japanese: エレキブル Elekible) is an Pokémon. It evolves from when traded holding an . It is the final form of . Biology Electivire is a humanoid creature covered in yellow fur with black stripes. It appears to lack a neck, and has red eyes, a black spot on its forehead, and a pair of antennae with bulbous tips. A pattern on Electivire’s back resembles an electric outlet. The fur on its cheeks and shoulders is spiky and ruffled. Its two black tails have red tips. Electivire has black feet with three, clawed toes, and five black fingers on each of its hands. Electivire is known to be recklessly careless regarding enemy attacks. It uses its tails to make contact with its opponents, and shocks them with over 20,000 volts. Blue sparks fly between its antennae as its electric charge amplifies. Electivire usually feed off electric currents. In the anime Electivire has been seen eating fruits from trees. In the anime Major appearances Gary's Electivire Gary Oak used an Electivire to battle against Ash's Pikachu in Home is Where the Start Is!. It appeared again in Ill-Will Hunting! where it helped Gary protect four . Paul's Electivire Paul had an which evolved into prior to Casting a Paul on Barry!. Other Volkner used an Electivire in The Eighth Wonder of the Sinnoh World! during his Gym battle with Ash. It defeated Ash's Torterra but lost to Ash's Pikachu. Minor appearances An Electivire made a cameo appearance in Giratina and the Sky Warrior. Another Electivire appeared in Zoroark: Master of Illusions under the ownership of a Pokémon Baccer participant. Pokédex entries 's Kanto-based Pokédex couldn't recognize Electivire due to it being a Sinnoh Pokémon.)}} . When Electivire attacks, it pushes the tips of its two tails against its opponent.}} In the manga ]] In the Phantom Thief Pokémon 7 manga Electivire was used by a that attacked Hiori and Rocco in their search for . It fought Hiori's Lucario and almost defeated it until Lucario became enraged and defeated it with a powered up . In the Pokémon Adventures manga Mars of Team Galactic is shown in possession of an Electivire. However, it is only present in the graphic novel releases, replacing the that occupied the role of transferring electric power needed for the completion of the Galactic Bomb. Like in Pokémon Platinum, Volkner is also seen owning an Electivire. In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! Mitsumi used Electivire to battle Hareta in Clash! Hareta vs. Mitsumi!!. In the TCG Other appearances Super Smash Bros. Brawl Electivire appears on the Electric terrain of Pokémon Stadium 2. Trophy information "A Thunderbolt Pokémon that attacks by pressing its two tails against a foe and delivering a shock of over 20,000 volts. When hit with an Electric-type attack, it takes no damage, and its Speed increases. Electabuzz evolves into Electivire if you trade it while it's holding an Electirizer. Electivire is famed for having the strongest physical attacks of Electric-type Pokémon." Game data NPC appearances * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Explorers of Darkness: Electivire runs the link shop in Treasure Town. * Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia: Electivire is used by Heath and is a boss of the game. It was used as a distraction so Team Dim Sun could attack the Ranger Union. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |area=Oil Field Hideout}} |area=Eternal Tower}} |area=Evolve }} |area=Cavern Zone, Granite Zone}} |area=Layuda Island, Sky Fortress, Thunder Temple, Light Temple}} |} |} |area=Factory: World Axle - B2F}} |area=Conductor Room: Rumbling Magnetic Motors}} |} |} |area=Distortion Island: Stage 2}} |area=Event: Electivire Appears}} |area=White Ruins: Rumbling Hall (Back Boss)}} |} |} In events |Strongest Electivire|Japanese|Japan|50|November 15 to 30, 2007|link=List of local Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Electivire}} |Pikachu Cafe Electivire|Korean|South Korea|50|June 29, 2008|link=List of local Korean event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Electivire}} |} In-game events |Pokétopia Electivire|English|hide|50|June 25, 2007 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Electivire_2}} |Pokétopia Electivire|English|hide|50|July 12, 2007 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Electivire}} |Pokétopia Electivire|French|hide|50|July 12, 2007 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Electivire}} |Pokétopia Electivire|German|hide|50|July 12, 2007 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Electivire}} |Pokétopia Electivire|Italian|hide|50|July 12, 2007 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Electivire}} |Pokétopia Electivire|Spanish|hide|50|July 12, 2007 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Electivire}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Barrier|Psychic|Status|—|—|20}} |Cross Chop|Fighting|Physical|100|80|5}} |Dynamic Punch|Fighting|Physical|100|50|5}} |Feint|Normal|Physical|30|100|10}} |Fire Punch|Fire|Physical|75|100|15}} |Focus Punch|Fighting|Physical|150|100|20}} |Hammer Arm|Fighting|Physical|100|90|10}} |Ice Punch|Ice|Physical|75|100|15}} |Karate Chop|Fighting|Physical|50|100|25}} |Meditate|Psychic|Status|—|—|40}} |Rolling Kick|Fighting|Physical|60|85|15}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- s electricity from its body. It protects itself with an electric barrier. }} |- |- |- . Another favorite is }} |- 's childhood friend. }} |- |} Evolution |evo1= |no2=125 |name2=Electabuzz |type1-2=Electric |evo2= holding |no3=466 |name3=Electivire |type1-3=Electric }} Sprites Trivia * Electivire shares its with . They are both known as the Thunderbolt Pokémon. ** It is one of a few Pokémon whose species name in English is the same as the name of a . * Electivire, along with , , and , are the only that explicitly required the use of a Generation III game in order to be available until the release of . In this case, both the and are only available through dual-slot mode with . ** This excludes the special Electivire available through Battle Revolution. * An Electivire Costume is worn by Voldon in Pokémon Battle Revolution. * Electivire was the only Generation IV Pokémon in the that debuted before the Diamond & Pearl series without debuting in a first. Origin Electivire was likely based on a due to it being two-legged and its hairy features. It may also be based on a , an ape-like that was said to inhabit the . Unlike a gorilla, it can walk with its large bare-feet much like how an Electivire can. Its Motor Drive Ability is similar to an electric motor. Mark on its back resembles a socket. Its horns may be based on . Name origin Electivire is a combination of ''electric or electricity and wire (referring to its cord-like tails). It may also derive from live wire, a wire in which electric current flows. Elekible may be a combination of electric or electricity and cable. In other languages or electricity and cable |fr=Élekable|frmeaning=From and |es=Electivire|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Elevoltek|demeaning=From , Volt, , and possibly |it=Electivire|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=에레키블 Elekible|komeaning=Transliteration of its Japanese name |zh_cmn=電擊魔獸 / 电击魔兽 Diànjímóshòu|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Electric shock magical beast" }} Related articles * Gary's Electivire * Paul's Electivire External links |} de:Elevoltek fr:Élekable it:Electivire ja:エレキブル pl:Electivire zh:电击魔兽 Category:Pokémon with cross-generational evolutions Category:Pokémon that appeared in the anime before their game debut